Cicero d'Kundarak
Cicero is a partially bald red-bearded dwarf that wears fine clothes lighted up by multiple protection magics, and white gloves. Under the glove he hides the dragonmark that covers his palm and back of the right hand. History Cicero grew up in Korrunda Gate where the house leaders are located. His parents are guild artisans who hope to improve their standing within the house. The boy showed a knack for numbers and interest in arcane arts, and so at the age of 13 was apprenticed to a wizard to learn the art of defensive magic. A few years later Cicero manifested his dragonmark and started to work in the bank as an heir. He grew bored with the repetitive work, that wasn't as fun as he thought, so Cicero was starting to look for opportunities to escape Korrunda Gate. And such an opportunity presented itself: his friend from a division of soldiers from Thrane was looking for a warder to accompany find magic traps. Against the will of his parents, Cicero decided to go to the war frontier to earn glory for his name. What a mistake that was. The Last War has traumatized young Cicero. Hundreds of people screaming, wandslinger snipers everywhere, terrifying warforged crushing the skulls and breaking bones, poor food and not enough resources, his friend died... Soldiers in his division kept dying, halflings not being able to save them. Cicero was thinking of deserting, the house heir was not ready for this, but there is no way back when reason contradicts dwarvish stubbornness. First Cicero was forced to use his magic, previously purely defensive, kill a man. Then another. Then two more. There seemed to be no end to the horror of taking lives, for what purpose? To cope with this, the heir did as his comrades did, and prayed for this nightmare to end. He prayed, and prayed, spending sleepless nights under the light of harsh, unforgiving moons. It helped to relieve the guilt for letting his friends be killed. One day Cicero discovered a connection to what looked like a plane of positive energy. He could channel a bit of it to heal others, perceive the magical threads around him, and protect himself. But his discovery was quickly overshadowed that day. The day was 20th of Olarune of the 994 YK, and it looked like the whole world was going to hell. Cicero's division got disbanded soon because of the Mourning, and he went home. Back there he continued wizard studies, keeping loyal to the house and making use of his new talent. House Elders were unsatisfied by the religious miracles of healing the boy performed, and sent him away from Korrunda Gate on a mission. He was to join the Wayfinder Foundation, learn wizardry, discover new magic in their expeditions and bring it back to the House. And the boy agreed. He will become stronger. The Last War He grew up on war stories of Karrn soldiers passing through to collect their pay, romantizing the war a bit based on that. Near the end of the war Cicero has been a volunteer for a local division in Thrane working as a warder, filling in for duties of a wandslinger and, for a moment, healer. Invitation The Foundation took note of the wizard and extended an invitation to the Dwarf. Secrets: One of Kundarak patriarchs, thinking how to best distance Cicero from house politics without it being a problem for later, came up with the idea of making him an offer from Wayfinder Foundation as a mutually benefit agreement. The significant debt of Imre Levalle to the house Kundarak was forgiven, and Cicero got extended an invitation. Experience Cicero is one of the best specialists in defensive magic and has worked hard to cleverly use his affinity to the element of ice to gain a versatile assortment of the magic. He has experience in lockpicking and trapping, an understanding of planes, some alchemy and masonry knowledge. He can also offer healing in the middle of a combat, and provide a good (if overly complex) plan. Motivation Cicero is driven by the desire to prove himself to the House Kundarak, protect himself and his friends, discover new kinds of magic and understand the power he's been borrowed. Future Goals Cicero wants to learn information about his patron, gain political influence in House Kundarak, and eventually become one of the House Leaders to push change onto it. Enemies * The quori Aktavi from Riedra, and others (see Escape from Riedra, Return to Riedra) * The Tyrants (see Going Rogue) * ir'Kade family in Sharn Secrets ... Was that a dream? A hallucination? A shining white snake from the skies came to him once. "Your heart is pure. It is a heart of the defender, just like your ancestors. But you hold too much doubt to embrace the faith. Words of your prayer are empty, you say them distract yourself from your own wounds. There won't be a way through the light to save you." "I beg you, please, great Silver Flame, make this end. This meaningless violence around, I didn't think it would be like this" — pleaded Cicero — "make this war end and I will do anything for you". — "Anything? Even if this means going against your own house?" The boy nodded. — "Very well, the war will end and you will get power to defend yourself." ... He did not brag but told the story truthfully, and people around were starting to pray to the Silver Flame after being cured miraculously. Cicero became more shy, trying to dig deeper into the otherworldly connection in his soul in order to structure the magic into a more powerful healing spell, but instead, his dreams were filled with more sinister arcane manifestations: words of power to weaken someone or unleash hellish energy on them, so he got too scared to pursue the research further, sticking with a safer arcane research. "Was that really a manifestation of Silver Flame?" he started to doubt. Should he follow on his promise, if it comes to it? ... He will lead his house in the direction of good, whatever it takes. And if the snake comes back, he will get his questions answered and then fulfill the promise if the answers are satisfactory. Personality Traits * I'm very excited and enthusiastic about everything my house does. * I'm critical of monarchies and opposed to any restrictions on the houses. Ideals * Innovation. Abandon old traditions and find better ways to do things. (Chaotic) Bonds * Aida Ruel is a woman whom I admire and I'll follow her plan even if it's insane or stupid * I am determined to impress the leaders of my house, Ca[[self. Flaws * I'm overtly reliant on magic and sometimes cast spells when I really shouldn't Completed Missions Escape from Riedra Cicero's debut. He befriends Aida, Thak, Ekt and Sniv; goes to Sarlona to rescue and protect Shiaali during the escape from the Quori and changeling pursuer. In a downtime, Cicero gifts a ring to an escaped girl, gets pickpocketed by street orphans but melts his heart seeing how they live. He collects a few orphans off the streets and brings them into the Foundation office, starting the Orphanage. Going Rogue Cicero investigates the disapperance of 3 NPC Wayfinders and finds them replaced by the Six-worshipping Changeling agents. After putting his lockpicking skills to use a lot versus the doors and temporarily enchanting Jawbreaker by transferring the heat resistance protection, Cicero and the gang find the Broker and liberate him out of a quori-containing amulet, which CIcero pretends to destroy together with Aida. In a downtime, Cicero goes on a vacation to Mror Holds, and listens in on a meeting where his patron Hildir d'Kundarak brings up a possible promotion in the House for him - only to get vetoed because of top secret prophecy reasons. Return to Riedra Shiaali gets possessed and needs more permanend protection, so Cicero once again has to go to Sarlona to discover a secret protective magic from the Six-worshipper shadows of Ohr Kaluun, and leave unscathed. Highlights include six tests of character dedicated to each of Six, memory shenanigans, race to reach the getaway ship before being intercepted, and casting the actual protection ritual on Shiaali. In a downtime Cicero, emotionally affected by all that's happened and by Ekt retirement, becomes obsessed with Traveler worship and unsuccesfully goes on a city adventure fueled by this obsession. A Cold Spell Cicero accompanies Asche d'Deneith to investigate a Risian planar anomaly in a prison in the mountains. The team has a hard confrontation with a rakshasa, whis leads the dwarf to frustration. He reveals his Traveler faith to the team. Cicero sees a few potentially redeemable war criminals and plots their release, but backs down after interacting with a rescue crew from house Kundarak whom he assists. In an attempt to defuse a demonic trap that locks a corrupted Fist of Onatar, Cicero heroically sacrifices his finger willingly, seeing it as a necessary change. After the mission Cicero talks to Thak, voicing his concerns about the hardships of adventuring life: enemies, trauma and secrets. The friends bond and exchanges promises to always help each other, and Cicero expresses a desire to leave the Wayfinder foundation. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Total Gold Remaining: 605 gp Total Downtime Remaining: 27 dots Character Sheet https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Wj2toHoGJOOGvQyyGJZu6GL_McbXHzXf or Dicecloud https://dicecloud.com/character/3ZrGKquQ3kQLpnPXZ/Cicero-d-Kundarak Category:Characters